


Tapfere Weisheit

by Avarantis



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dialogue, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weisheit und Tapferkeit spielen oftmals gegeneinander und doch braucht man beides, um Hoffnung zu schüren, wenn die Welt in den Flammen der Dagor Bragollach versinkt. Fingon glaubt, sein Vater würde sich sinnlos opfern und versucht, ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Fingolfin denkt, dass man manchmal mutig und nicht weise sein muss, wenn das Schicksal eines Volkes auf dem Spiel steht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapfere Weisheit

**Author's Note:**

> Arbeitstitel war "Edge of Madness". Dann kam Fingon und hat es ruiniert. Kudos warm my heart. ;)

„Dann hat dich sein Wahnsinn also doch noch ergriffen“, Fingon hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, mit seinem undefinierbaren Blick und Fingolfins glühender Hass war für Sekunden einfach verpufft. Sein Sohn hatte da gestanden, auf dem schmalen Trampelpfad, wo sie ihre Pferde hielten, in einer luftigen, blauen Tunika, die er zum Schlafen verwendete, auch wenn seine Augen viel zu umschattet waren, um tatsächlich von einer geruhsamen Nacht reden zu können. Wie immer war Fingon als einziger nicht geneigt, ihm auszuweichen. Als einziger mutig genug, ihm zu widersprechen. Als einziger entschlossen, seine Meinung zu ändern, obwohl er wusste, dass er einen längst verlorenen Kampf focht. Trotzdem rechnete Fingolfin ihm den Versuch hoch an.

„Ich verlange, dass sie ihr Leben geben“, seine Hand hatte sich um die Schulter seines Sohnes geschlossen und Fingolfin hatte ihn ernst angesehen, „sie haben es bereits getan, während wir hier in einer wankemütigen Sicherheit schwanken. Wie kann ich mein Volk untätigen leiden lassen?“  
Fingon verzog die Lippen, kaum erkennbar, aber für einen Vater so deutlich, dass sich irgendetwas in Fingolfins Brust schmerzhaft zusammen zog. Sein Sohn riss sich aus dem ernsten Blick und stierte zu Boden, ballte dabei die Hände so fest zusammen, dass Fingolfin sich sicher war, dass es schmerzte. 

„Einst dachte ich“, presste Fingon dann kaum verständlich hervor, „ich wäre eines weisen Mannes Sohn.“ Fingolfins Hände rutschten kraftlos vom Sattelknauf, als er die Augen schloss und seine bepanzerten Finger auf seiner Stirn entlang rieben. Der giftige Stachel des Versagens bohrte sich mit einem wohlbekannten Lachen tief in seine vernarbte Seele, als sich die Stimme seines Sohnes in die einer anderen Person verwandelte, mit einem hämischen Lächeln, sobald sein eigener Vater ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. „Weise“, hatte es gespöttelt, „wie weise kann ein Kind schon sein, dass es nicht hätte geben dürfen.“  
„Welcher Herrscher nimmt seinem Volk die einzige Hoffnung, die es noch hat, in der Stunde größter Not, weil ihn der Wahnsinn eines anderen Elben selbst Jahre nach dessen Untergang noch blendet?“ Lange vergangen und doch brauchte Fingolfin einen Moment, sich daran zu erinnern, dass es sein Sohn war, der mit ihm sprach und die einst böse gesprochenen Worte längst zu Staub zerfallen waren.

„Der weise Mann scheint es zumindest geschafft zu haben, einen wortgewandten Sohn zu erziehen, der mit gewähltem Ton die wackersten Herzen zum Wanken bringen kann“, er drehte sich schnell genug um, um noch den Funke von Schuld in Fingons Augen blitzen zu sehen, bevor sich seine Mimik in eine unbetroffene Maske verwandelte. Fingolfin seufzte fast lautlos, dann straffte er die Schultern und legte Rochallor die Zügel über den schimmerndweißen Hals.  
„Ich verstehe, dass du auch auf die verletzende Art versuchen würdest, mich davon abzuhalten, zu gehen“, Fingons goldener Haarschmuck glänzte in der Morgensonne, als er sich nach vorne zu Rochallors Gebiss lehnte und in einer unbeherrschten Geste die metallischen Verschlüsse kontrollierte, „und ich vergebe dir deinen törichten Ausspruch. Doch ich fürchte, wir haben unterschiedliche Ansichten darüber, was Hoffnung schenkt und wo sie genommen wird.“  
Fingolfin neigte den Kopf. „Sieh mich an“, forderte er Fingon schließlich auf, als dieser immer noch stur seinem Vater auswich und mäßig unterdrückter Zorn Fingolfin entgegen schlug, als er sich so einfach daran machte, Fingons Argument aus den Fugen zu rütteln.  
„Hoffnung gibt man nicht nur mit bloßer Anwesenheit, man gibt sie durch den Gedanken an eine Chance. Eine Chance, dass Gerechtigkeit selbst auf dieser von den Valar verlassenen Welt vorherrschen kann. Irgendjemand muss Gerechtigkeit walten lassen und ich war bisher immer der Meinung, du würdest diese Ansicht teilen“, sagte er, als er sich auf Rochallors Rücken schwang, trotz der schweren Rüstung ohne die kleinste Hilfe und Fingon abwartend taxierte, „zu lange haben wir tatenlos zugesehen, wie die Unseren abgeschlachtet werden und zu oft mussten wir hilflos mit ansehen, welchen Schaden Feuer unter ihnen anrichten kann.“ 

Fingolfins Augen schlossen sich und er schluckte die Bitterkeit, die zäh seinen Hals hinaufgekrochen war, hinunter, verbannte sie mit den Bildern von flammendem Verrat. Weit streckte Fingolfin sich über den Sattel, hinab, wo sein Sohn noch immer stand und emotionslos zu ihm sah, sein Temperament so rasch in den eisernen Griff aus Selbstdisziplin gewickelt hatte, dass Fingolfin den Hauch von Bewunderung nicht unterdrücken konnte, der sich mit in den unaussprechlichen Stolz auf sein ältestes Kind mischte. Seine Berater, die so viel älter waren, als sein Sohn, waren vor ihm zurückgewichen, als er von Morgoths Sieg erfuhr und er in einigen wenigen Sekunden so rasend gewesen war, dass er jenem ähnlich wurde, den sie alle einst gefürchtet hatten. Fingon allein hatte ihn stumm betrachtet, war den Pergamenten und Tintenfässern, die durch die Luft geflogen waren mit Leichtigkeit ausgewichen, vollkommen unberührt vom wilden Zorn seines Vaters. Vielleicht hatte sein Sohn es noch vor ihm selbst gewusst, was seine nächsten Schritte sein würden, denn das einzig Unruhige an Fingon war sein mahlender Kiefer gewesen, als er selbst die furchtbare Nachricht verdaute, dass tausende von Noldor gefallen waren und der wachsende Schrecken noch viele ihrer Leben fordern würde. Denn nichts war Fingon kostbarer als das unberührte Lachen Unschuldiger und die Reinheit von angstfreien Seelen. 

Mit einem Anflug voll sanfter Zuneigung streichelte Fingolfin eine mit goldgelbem Band umwickelte Strähne von Fingons Haar aus dessen Gesicht und musterte den grotesken Unterschied der feinen Locke zu seinen grobschlächtigen Panzerhandschuhen. „Wir kamen hierher, um _meinen_ Vater zu rächen“, Fingolfins Stimme war gedämpft, als fürchtete er, man könnte sie belauschen, „nicht, um meinem Volk Leid zuzufügen.“ Fingon schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Fingolfin konnte es ihm nicht verübeln und doch stoppte er ihn mit einem Blick, als sich sein Mund zum Sprechen öffnen wollte. _Wir sind ein gefallenes Volk,_ wisperte es in ihm, _wir gaben den Segen der Valar für unsere eigene Rachsucht auf, nun müssen wir mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ich weiß das, mein Sohn. Und ich weiß, dass du meinen eigensüchtigen Beweggrund kennst, meinem Bruder zu folgen. Doch ob du ihn je verstehen wirst, ist eine andere Frage. Denn es warst nicht du, der der Ungeliebte war und niemals hätte ich dir diese Bürde aufbinden wollen._

„Die Liste von Morgoths Gräueltaten ist jeden Tag seit unserer Ankunft gestiegen, ich will sie nicht weiter wachsen sehen. Und jetzt wo der Norden gefallen ist“, ein Schauer glitt Fingolfin bei seinen eigenen Worten ungewollt über den Rücken, „möchte ich nicht wissen, was er sich als nächstes ausdenkt. Wir fliehen ohne Feste, ohne ausreichend Schutz. Wenn sich ihm niemand entgegenstellt, dann werden wir alle untergehen.“ Fingon sagte noch immer nichts. Er war dazu übergegangen, Rochallors Schopf zu ordnen und wirkte wie in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Doch Fingolfin wusste, dass er jedes seiner Worte gehört hatte und stumm mit sich selbst rang, um nicht noch einen zweiten, unbeholfenen Versuch zu starten, seinen Vater zum Bleiben zu bewegen. Der hoffnungslose Versuch einer Kinderseele, das letzte Heil beisammen zu halten, jener eine Moment, indem Fingon seine Tugenden fallen ließ und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde selbstsüchtig war. Fingolfin erinnerte sich schmerzlich an den Versuch, seinen Vater bei sich zu behalten. Doch dieser war gegangen, ohne zuzuhören und hatte ihn einmal mehr daran erinnert, dass nicht einmal die Königswürde selbst die Lücke fehlender Zuneigung füllen konnte, die man sich ein Leben lang ersehnt hatte.

„Es erfordert nicht immer Weisheit, seine Ziele zu erreichen. Manchmal ist es Mut, der unbezwingbar Scheinendes auf die Knie wirft“, Fingon lächelte schwach, als er die Sätze vernahm, erkannte den Trost, den ihm sein Vater schenken wollte, „lass uns dieses eine Mal die Rollen tauschen, mein Sohn. Lass mich in waghalsiger Tapferkeit reiten, den Feind zu besiegen, der Schuld an der klammen Dunkelheit unseres Lebens ist.“ Sein Sohn stimmte ihm nicht laut zu, sein edles Herz noch immer umklammert von seiner herzerwärmenden Liebe zu seinem Vater und der wachsenden Gewissheit, dass er ihn verlieren würde. Aber es war Fingon, den Fingolfin vor sich hatte und während er ihn schweigsam mit sich selbst kämpfen ließ, streckte er die Arme über den Kopf und schnallte seinen Helm unter dem Kinn fest.  
„Mein Schwert?“  
Fingon gab einen unwilligen Laut von sich, doch als er mit zwei langen Schritten nach der glimmenden Schneide von Ringil griff und sie nun mit geübten Handbewegungen am Sattel festband wusste Fingolfin, dass er einen guten König für die Noldor zurücklassen würde, ein besserer, als er jemals gewesen war.  
_Du bist gegangen, weil du dir deines Bruders Anerkennung gewünscht hast. Er lässt dich gehen, weil dein Volk Hoffnung braucht. Wer hat den Namen Nolofinwë tatsächlich verdient?_

„Dann werde ich von aller Weisheit verlassen warten“, meinte Fingon endlich und sah seinem Vater unter dem schmalen Visier hindurch in die Augen und Fingolfin nickte, um das plötzliche Brennen in seiner Kehle abzuschütteln. _Findekáno, der Tapfere. Gerade hast du mehr Tapferkeit bewiesen, als jemals zuvor._ „Lebe wohl“, flüsterte Fingolfin leise, als fürchtete er, sein Sohn könnte seine Worte tatsächlich hören, als Fingon mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung zur Seite trat, um seinem Vater Platz zu machen. 

Dann, mit einem tiefen Einatmen richtete sich Fingolfins Brustkorb unter der schweren Panzerung auf und seine Schultern spannten sich. Stolz und unnahbar, in glitzernder Rüstung gehüllt thronte der König der Noldor, mit einem ungebrochenen Willen in seinem entschlossenen Blick und jeder Elb, der einen Blick erhaschen konnte, schöpfte Hoffnung aus seiner puren Stärke.


End file.
